freerealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:FreeRealms Wiki
No offense but this wiki has no good informations. The layout is far-fetched and the information is unreliable. Im going to help out as much as I can. Zmario 22:56, 29 May 2009 (UTC) i think that soe should bring back freerealms charts and most people liked the site than people that disliked it!!!!! #keepthehope 22:54, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Okay this wiki needs an EXTREME Makeover. So lets try to get in more pages please. I'll help.—Preceding unsigned comment added by BartBunny08 (talk • ) I cant sign in! i use my normal log in , but it says Wrong username or password Yeah, me neither. I tried to create a temporary account to report my problems, but that wouldn't log in, either! I don't know what to do, so I came here. :( “ᓰ ᖺᗩⅤᙓ ᘐᖇᙓᗩ♈ ℱᗩᓮ♈ᖺ ᓰﬡ ℱᗝᗝᒪᔕ – ᔕᙓᒪℱ-ᙅᗢﬡℱᓰᖱᗴﬡᙅᙓ, ᗰ૪ ℱᖇᓮᙓﬡᖱᔕ ᑕᗩᒪᒪ ᓮ♈.” – ᕮᖱᘐᗩᖇ ᗩᒪᒪᗩﬡ ᑭᗢᙓ (talk) 00:18, November 26, 2013 (UTC) why must free realms close its very dissapointing that free realms is ending. my sister is sobbing because of it. If only Free Realms wouldn't end =/ Hello I made a wiki for people on free realms to still be able to talk! http://friends-of-free-realms.wikia.com/wiki/Friends_of_Free_Realms_Wiki I hope people will use it to be able to still have fun with their friends and family on free realms! Cherrypool-Moonstar (talk) 23:59, March 16, 2014 (UTC)Flora plp wdf brb I wish would bring back freereamls my name what the shadow they took every thing away from me all my sc my rides i will never find a other game like free reamls till free reamls come back my heart will be broken Freerealms needs to come back. It was so fun and I had spent so much time into that game because I loved it so much. I met so many people who I had to say goodbye to. I was able to open my laptop and forget about the stresses of school, family and play in this amazing online universe. What made it go away? The complaints on the updates of the platform? We miss it. We need it. It was our life. We could be ourselves. Make friends, express our personalities with the clothes we could get or the different colours we could make our hair. The hair styles.. the amazing rares! The time consuming quests.. You can't say you don't miss it yourself. We all miss it. Please, please, please bring it back. It's all we want. ...It's all we need... Hello everyone, my name is Dana. I am new to this wikia but I just wanted to discuss the topic of current Free Realms rumors I have heard. To start, Free Realms Rewritten was a project that was started and left unfinished as I have found. So, if you haven't heard, I wouldn't expect to seeing anything else of that. Moving on, I heard a rumor somewhere, on this wikia maybe, that a Free Realms game may come around Christmas. I am not entirely sure though. There really is no clarification on Free Realms definitely returning, but I have played Free Realms since I believe it was 2010, and I will not give up fighting for the game that I love so much. I spent countless hours playing Free Realms virtually everyday and it has become something very close to me. I don't care how long it takes, but I will not rest until our beloved game returns! c: <3 --WarriorKittyGirl (talk) 19:32, May 20, 2015 (UTC)Dana Hello everyone, Since there aren't many contributers for the Free Realms Wikia, I will be taking over until personel from the Free Realms staff member team decide to step in. I will only be contributing when needed. From Dovet.Dovet (talk) 10:53, November 19, 2019 (UTC)